


Причины и последствия

by Angiras



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras
Summary: Зимний Солдат быстро учится мирной жизни. Возможно, слишком быстро.





	Причины и последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Такихиро на Secret Winter Santa 2019.
> 
> Бета - Luthigern (спасибо!)

Куратор сказал, что это тренировка. Его проблемы, если Солдат использует ее по-своему. Формально он даже не выйдет за рамки поставленной задачи. Куратор сказал, это тренировка, но Солдат достаточно хитер, чтобы трактовать его слова так, как ему удобно. Раньше Солдат не был хитрым, он шел, куда скажут, ел, что скажут, убивал, кого скажут. Новые обстоятельства потребовали от него учиться новым трюкам, и он быстро обнаружил, что неимоверно хорош в том, что называется «мирная жизнь». В общем-то, он был неимоверно хорош в тысяче вещей, но приятно добавить к списку еще один пункт.

Отчасти это следствие отличий подхода ЩИТа и Гидры к тренировкам Солдата. Его перестали замораживать на годы или десятилетия, и он больше не просыпался измученный и с зияющей черной дырой в сознании. Его время теперь текло непрерывно, а это, оказывается, огромный плюс, когда нужно чему-то научиться.

Все просто: каждое действие имеет свои последствия. Если долго не выносить мусор, он начнет вонять, и трогать его будет неприятно. То же касается одежды, если не стирать ее слишком долго. Однажды куратор позволил Солдату убедиться в этом самому, и тот усвоил урок раз и навсегда.

Стоит держать себя в руках, когда агент Старк трогает его левую руку, хотя у него волосы дыбом встают из-за беспорядочных сигналов нейронов, когда тот снимает часть пластин и сует отвертку в самую гущу проводов. В Гидре не слишком пеклись о здоровье техников, максимум, что Солдат мог получить за нападение на одного из них, — дежурный разряд током. Старк же просто надел тот железный костюм и дал сдачи, а Солдату пришлось неделю ходить с полуразобранной рукой.

Нельзя брать чужие вещи — те, за которые ты не платил или о которых кто-то не сказал, что теперь это твое. Нельзя брать свои вещи, даже если они тебе нужны, но остались в чужом доме. Агент Романофф была очень убедительна, объясняя это простое правило, когда Солдат вскрыл отмычкой дверной замок, чтобы забрать свою куртку.

Не стоит смеяться и говорить ветеранам агента Уилсона на собрании, что их проблемы — идиотские выдумки. Потому что, черт возьми, людям не нравится, когда над ними смеются и называют их проблемы ерундой, а мирная жизнь, как уже понял Солдат, большей частью завязана на общении с людьми. Ему нужно следить за их эмоциональным состоянием, прежде всего, за своим куратором. Как ни странно, теперь от него зависело многое.

В Гидре Солдат в любом случае получал свою еду, оружие, медпомощь и разряд током, нравится ли его поведение куратору или нет. Теперь, если Солдат сильно ошибался, куратор становился грустным, впадал в меланхолию и на какое-то время переставал показывать разные интересные штуки и приемы мирной жизни или делал это как-то вяло. Это не было полноценным наказанием. Солдат подумал и решил, что куратор даже не планировал это как наказание, просто так получалось.

Солдат за месяцы жизни у нового куратора сам начал ко многому относиться иначе. Он начал ценить качество жизни. Ему нравились яркие цвета, хотя это было непрактично, и куратор смеялся, разглядывая очередную вещь, которую выбрал Солдат, и говорил, что его комната и так уже похожа на цирковой шатер и Солдат в нем главный клоун. Но Солдат уже понимал, что говорит он это понарошку, чтобы развеселить, а не обидеть. И уже через час очередной цветастый торшер занимал свое место в углу и радовал глаз.

Солдату нравилось быть чистым и вкусно пахнуть. Он смотрел на себя в зеркало, смотрел на людей вокруг, и делал вывод, что сложен эстетичней многих из них. Куратор говорил, что не очень хорошо сравнивать себя с другими и считать себя лучше за то, что дано от природы. Солдату было не очень важно, что там у окружающих, но нравилось сознавать, что у него приятные черты лица и сильное тело.

И он категорически не соглашался про природу, потому что если Солдат не прикладывал никаких усилий к своему внешнему виду, люди в магазинах шарахались от него, а если прикладывал — улыбались и давали скидки или мелкие подарки к покупке. Было приятно привлекать внимание, потому что ты хорош, а не из-за железной руки или потому что кого-то убил.

Было здорово есть настоящую еду, а не пищевые смеси, спать в мягкой кровати и в тепле, а не на узкой скамье в камере, и не думать, что завтра тебя запрут в ледяном ящике. У системы ЩИТа было много преимуществ, но имелась огромная брешь. Солдату очень понравилось жить, но появилось много вопросов.

Почему он может сам пойти погулять в парк, но ему нельзя взять и поехать в Калифорнию, если он увидел красивый проспект на стойке в супермаркете? Почему у него нет своих денег, на карте, которой он пользуется, написано «Стивен Роджерс» и он не может за раз потратить больше трехсот долларов? Почему ему нельзя заработать свои? Почему он должен жить в тихом районе Бруклина, если ему нравится Манхэттен? Почему остальные агенты ЩИТа делают, что хотят, а Солдат — как был, так и остается оружием в руках своего куратора, пусть тот и не пользуется им в полной мере?

Пока Солдат принадлежал Гидре, у него не было возможности подумать о таких вещах. Но он определенно был человеком, таким же, как и остальные. Куратор сам повторял ему это, и не раз. Да и Солдат не мог не заметить, что отличий не так уж много. Да, у него была железная рука. Но он понимал, что на самом деле у него нет руки, это протез, и ему, в сравнении с другими однорукими, здорово повезло. Солдат был очень силен физически, но это нормально. Одни люди сильнее, другие слабее, у одних глаза голубые, у других серые, часть являются мужчинами, другие женщинами — ничего из этого не отменяет того, что все они остаются людьми. И Солдат тоже.

Вот только сколько Солдат себя помнил, он находился в ведении кураторов. Он не помнил, как так вышло, но это преподносилось как непреложный факт. Кураторы могли меняться, но обязанность подчиняться им во всем никуда не девалась, и Солдату даже в голову не приходило, что может быть иначе. В ЩИТе, как и в Гидре, была своя иерархия, но когда задания заканчивались, агенты расходились по своим делам, и никому и в голову не приходило указывать им, что делать, что есть и куда пойти. На Солдата это почему-то не распространялось.

Он долго размышлял над тем, почему все время оказывается на нижней ступени внутренней иерархии секретных служб, и решил, что во всем виновата его пассивность. У него сменилось много кураторов, и как-то так выходило, что каждый следующий убивал своего предшественника. Киреевский убил Теплова. Соловьев убил Киреевского. Карпов убил Соловьева. Никто не видел, чтобы он приставил к голове Соловьева пистолет и выстрелил, но каждая собака на базе знала, кого нужно благодарить за то, что этот ублюдок однажды уехал отчитываться перед высшим руководством и никогда не вернулся. На Карпове связные воспоминания заканчивались, и последним, кого Солдат мог припомнить в этом качестве в Гидре, был Пирс. Солдат не знал достоверно, убил ли тот своего предшественника, но определенно выглядел как человек, который мог это сделать.

Теперь вот Роджерс. Роджерс не убивал Пирса, Солдат знал это наверняка, потому что в тот момент сам пытался убить его. Но он так уверенно заявил права на Солдата, что всем было понятно — убьет любого, кто попробует оспорить их.

Роджерс был грозным противником, и Солдат понимал других агентов, отказавшихся от прав на него, чтобы пропустить этот обязательный пункт с убийством. Никто не хотел связываться с Роджерсом. Но именно это предстояло сделать самому Солдату, чтобы обрести свободу. Он убьет куратора и тогда станет сам себе куратором.

Нет, он не горел желанием его убивать. Да и вообще кого-то убивать. Отсутствие настоящих миссий было одним из неоспоримых преимуществ ЩИТа перед Гидрой. Но ему нужно было подумать о себе. Куратор сам говорил, что ему нужно больше думать о своих желаниях, а не о том, чего от него ждут. А желание быть полноправным человеком прожигало его насквозь.

Так что — тренировка. Солдат любил здешние тренировки. Они с куратором ежедневно несколько часов проводили в тренировочном комплексе Мстителей. Хорошо было выпустить всю ту энергию, которую в огромных количествах генерировала сыворотка, и уйти домой с чувством приятной усталости. При этом Солдат не получал травм, как на настоящей миссии, только синяки и ушибы, которые проходили за несколько минут.

Кроме того, тренировка, пусть и тайно, могла стать не просто приятным времяпрепровождением, но и способом устроить маленький тест. Все время, пока Солдат был приписан к Гидре, действовал строгий запрет на любой вред своему куратору. Это простое правило в Солдата вбили быстро и доходчиво, настолько, что оно пережило все смены руководства.

Конечно, он дрался со своим нынешним куратором в спаррингах, но только по приказу, не на поражение и в рамках установленных правил. Но теперь многое изменилось. Солдат уже не был тем трепещущим новобранцем, каким поступил к новому куратору несколько месяцев назад. Тихо и незаметно он стал сильнее, чем его куратор мог ожидать. Солдат не был уверен, насколько. Но был полон решимости это проверить.

Тренировка и правда напоминала скорее парк развлечений, куда однажды Солдата водил куратор, чем обучение тому, что поможет спасти твою или чью-то еще жизнь. Вместе с куратором они полазали по фальшивой скале со смешными разноцветными выступами, которые очень нравились Солдату. Он в считанные секунды первым взбирался на самый верх, сбивая ногой желтые выступы, чтобы куратор не расслаблялся, когда последует за ним, и еще потому, что Солдату больше нравился фиолетовый цвет. Увернувшись от всех летящих сверху деталей, куратор запрокидывал голову и раскидывал руки в стороны:

— Ловлю! — кричал он снизу, и Солдат отпускал руки и позволял страховочному тросу мягко спустить его вниз.

По всему выходило, что он должен был, в лучшем случае, приземлиться прямо на голову куратора, но каждый раз оказывался нос к носу с его сияющей физиономией, с его ладонью на пояснице. Это не было соревновательным упражнением, а если и было, то Солдат не понимал его смысл, но чувствовал, что каким-то образом куратор одержал над ним верх.

Потом они пошли на виртуальное стрельбище, где можно было задавать вид мишеней. Куратор всегда выставлял параметры максимально далекие от человеческих, так что Солдат чувствовал себя полным идиотом, отстреливаясь от толпы бараньих ног, пиксельных жуков и колышущихся клякс, которые создатель по одному ему известной причине считал розовыми кустами.

— Ну и в чем смысл? — ворчал Солдат, прикрывая ладонью лицо, потому что оно против воли расплывалось в идиотской улыбке.

— В этом, — отвечал куратор.

Он отводил его руку от лица и довольно тыкал пальцем ему в щеку. Как будто имел право просто так трогать Солдата, когда захочет. Впрочем, кисло констатировал Солдат, так оно и было. Так что, когда они влезли на вышку, чтобы спуститься по тросу вниз, Солдат не сомневался, что ему делать.

Это сойдет за шутку. Внизу был глубокий бассейн, и он ничем не рисковал. От падения с такой высоты ничего страшнее промокшей одежды не случится. Даже если бы он рассчитал траекторию, и куратор полетел вниз головой на кафельный борт, вряд ли это привело бы к смерти или сколько-нибудь серьезной травме. Поэтому Солдат не слишком волновался. И когда куратор подошел к самому краю и, отсалютовав напоследок, потянулся к карабину, Солдат, недолго думая, сделал быстрый шаг вперед и, навалившись всей тяжестью, толкнул его.

Куратор покачнулся, взмахнул в воздухе руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. А потом один из ремней на форме Солдата натянулся, зал перевернулся вверх ногами, и Солдат почувствовал, что летит вниз. У куратора была отличная реакция, и хоть Солдат вовсе не собирался сдаваться без боя, но каким-то образом именно он оказался внизу, когда они оба неуклюжим мешком свалились в воду.

Когда он мягко ударился задницей о кафельное дно бассейна, то понял, что окончательно утратил преимущество, даже если оно и было. Его тянула вниз железная рука, а куратор был налегке. Так что ничего не мешало ему оседлать Солдата и прижать его руки ко дну, мешая всплыть. Солдат не успел сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем оказаться под водой, но кислорода в легких и ему, и куратору свободно хватило бы на десятки минут. Поэтому он вяло боролся с куратором, делая вид, что хочет выбраться, но никак не может. В мутной от тысячи пузырьков воде он видел, что куратор смеется, и смеялся сам.

Он напал на куратора среди бела дня под десятком камер наблюдения. И ничего не случилось. Солдат не рассыпался на части и не сошел с ума. Его сердце не взорвалось, и кровь не залила мозг из-за перенапряжения. Он скинул куратора с большой высоты на глазах у всех, но протоколы безопасности не были активированы, в зал не ворвался десяток агентов, чтобы скрутить Солдата, пытать его, а потом усадить в кресло для обнулений. Никому не было до него дела. Ни когда он выбирался из бассейна, поскальзываясь на ступеньках из-за волнения, ни когда прямо в зале сбрасывал с себя промокшую и потяжелевшую форму, ни когда куратор в раздевалке подсушивал его волосы полотенцем. Солдат сделал, что хотел, и ему это сошло с рук.

* * *

 

Солдат не торопился с убийством. Куратор был грозным противником, которого было не так-то просто застать врасплох. Поэтому Солдат позволил себе взять день передышки, набраться сил и как следует насладиться своим триумфом. Ведь именно так люди и делают — дробят большие задачи на маленькие и наслаждаются хоть и промежуточным, но успехом. У Солдата не было маленьких или больших задач. Каждая часть его плана была грандиозной, а значит, он заслужил поощрение. Так что он просто валялся на собственной кровати и листал буклеты турагентств о Калифорнии.

Когда после стука в комнату зашел куратор, Солдат не стал прятать их. Даже если куратор спросит, Солдат просто наговорит ему какой-нибудь ерунды про солнце и пообещает взять его с собой. Какая разница, если скоро он его убьет. Никаких последствий для Солдата не будет.

Он даже хотел, чтобы куратор спросил его о чем-нибудь. Теперь, когда все было решено, казалось очень увлекательным вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, даже строить планы на будущее, тогда как будущее есть только у одного из них, и только Солдат знал об этом. Но куратор ни о чем не спросил. Он очень торопился и стоял на пороге комнаты Солдата в одном кроссовке и полунадетой куртке.

— Это надолго. Поужинай и ложись спать, не жди меня, — велел куратор.

Хоть он и сильно торопился, но нашел время подойти к Солдату и бегло коснуться на прощание его волос и плеча. Снова! Солдат дождался, пока за куратором закроется дверь, и раздраженно вылетел из комнаты. Он набрал из ящиков чипсов и орехов, проигнорировав «нормальную еду», которую раздобыл для них куратор, и плюхнулся на диван перед телевизором. Ему совсем не хотелось есть фаст-фуд и смотреть вечерний эфир. Но еще меньше ему хотелось слушаться и делать то, что определил для него куратор. Теперь он был сам себе хозяином, пусть и тайно.

Солдат, зарывшись в гору подушек, лениво перебрал все каналы, не нашел ничего интересного и начал сначала. Когда он взглянул в окно, там было уже темно, хотя по его ощущениям прошло совсем немного времени. Но он не задремал, как велел куратор, нет! Солдат широко зевнул и взялся за пульт снова. Он не рассчитывал, что найдется что-то интересное — кому понравится смотреть передачи только потому, что какая-то кучка идиотов решила, что в десять ты будешь в восторге от старого сериала про собаку?

Он переключил сериал на кулинарное шоу, где уютная дама с добрыми глазами разделывала индейку с такой жестокостью, какой Солдат не позволял себе и на самых страшных заданиях. Кулинарное шоу — на передачу о десяти подростках, которых заперли в отеле и бесплатно кормят и развлекают за то, что они ведут себя как последние сволочи. Реалити-шоу — на канал, где мужчины и женщины вели себя так, будто их никто не снимает. Канал про секс? У них есть канал про секс? Куратор это видел? Он вообще знает, что у них есть канал про секс? Солдат рассмеялся в голос, представив лицо куратора, когда тот узнает об этом. Телевизор разразился оглушительным хохотом зала ему в ответ — на юмористическом канале шло выступление какого-то комика. Куратор отводил взгляд и затихал каждый раз, когда Солдат заводил об этом речь. Солдат давно понял, что многие — все — люди темы, связанные с сексом, находят крайне смущающими. Но куратор давал всем им сто очков вперед. Впрочем, может быть, он никогда и не узнает о канале.

Солдат бездумно листал каналы: девушка с топором гналась за маньяком; погода обещала быть скверной, но теплой; куратор в красно-синем свете полицейских сирен; кот учил блондинку колдовать… Стоп! От вида куратора весь сон как рукой сняло, и Солдат побыстрее переключил назад, на новостной канал.

Шла прямая трансляция. Камера переключалась то на усеянную битым стеклом парковку у торгового центра, то на его крышу, то на оцепление, диктор бубнил что-то про захват заложников, вероломство и сектантов. Судя по всему, они забаррикадировались в торговом центре уже давно и чувствовали себя очень уверенно. Диктор говорил о том, что нужно проявить терпение и уповать на волю божью. На экране мельком появился куратор в окружении агентов с эмблемами ЩИТа, и по выражению его лица Солдат понял, что тот не собирается ни терпеть, ни ждать благословения свыше.

Солдат выругался. Конечно, эти террористы не производили впечатления. Обычные неудачники, которые решили, что смогут возвестить о своих мирных целях, убив несколько десятков клерков, выбравшихся после работы побродить по моллу. Ничего серьезного. Но когда речь идет о таких заварушках, нельзя полагаться только на опыт и умение. Невезение, шальная пуля могут сыграть злую шутку и с хорошими бойцами. Солдат потер бедро. Даже с самыми лучшими. Куратор легко может попасть под перекрестный огонь, в эпицентр взрыва, или, учитывая его личные особенности, полезть под пулю сам, чтобы прикрыть кого-то своим мощным, но все же уязвимым телом.

И тогда — Солдата прошиб холодный пот — новым куратором станет кто-то из этих кретинов, чей план начинался и заканчивался идеей вломиться в торговый центр и ждать, убьют их или нет. И это именно сейчас, когда Солдат в шаге от того, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться ото всех, кто всю жизнь помыкал им! Такого нельзя было допустить.

Солдат добрался до места быстрее, чем мог ожидать от себя, с учетом, что навигатора у него не было, ближайшие улицы были перекрыты, метро не работало, и эту часть города он почти не знал. Когда он прибыл, штурм уже начался. Солдат с трудом протискивался сквозь толпу зевак, удивляясь, насколько же людям важно оказаться в первых рядах, что они готовы растолкать полицию и влезть чуть ли не на поле боя, лишь бы не пропустить самое интересное. То, что он фактически делал то же самое, его не волновало — у него была уважительная причина.

Первым порывом было выхватить у ближайшего полицейского из оцепления автомат и вынести всех в здании, кто не заслуживает жить. Вторым — глубоко вздохнуть, пойти в здание напротив и проделать все то же, но со снайпером спецназа и его винтовкой. Солдат взял себя в руки и решил не поддаваться сиюминутным желаниям.

Он был профессионалом и не привык полагаться на импульсивные решения. Ну только один раз с куратором. Вытащить его из реки и сесть рядом, чтобы контролировать, дышит ли он, до тех пор, пока не пришел ЩИТ, не скрутил Солдата и не отправил в секретную тюрьму, было очень спонтанным и необдуманным решением.

Тюрьма ЩИТа оказалась лучше, чем та офицерская комната в Гидре, куда однажды по ошибке поселили Солдата, да и провел он там всего пару дней, пока куратор, весь в швах и ссадинах, резко пахнущий лекарствами, не забрал его оттуда. Правда, куратор говорил, что это не тюрьма, а просто очень крепкая изолированная комната, но Солдат мог поклясться, что слышал, как тот кричит другим агентам, что никто не смеет сажать Солдата в тюрьму.

В любом случае Солдату не понравилось. Не в сравнении с настоящей, свободной жизнью, которой он мог теперь наслаждаться, пусть и сидя на коротком поводке. Так что в тюрьму он совершенно не хотел. А за нападение на представителя власти, пусть и всего лишь полицейского, если тот сам не совершает преступление, очень легко угодить за решетку. Хоть Солдат и считал, что стоять и любоваться небом, пока такие, как куратор, рискуют своими жизнями, — настоящее преступление.

К тому же Солдат не был уверен, можно ли ему убивать. Одно дело — его план с куратором. Интриги и заговоры всегда плелись вразрез с законом. Другое дело — пусть и агрессивные, но обычные люди.

Так что Солдат как есть перемахнул через ограждение и побежал ко входу, остановившись только на несколько секунд, чтобы вырвать кусок железной трубы из перил.

Стремительный штурм ЩИТу явно не удался. Бой был в самом разгаре, Солдат видел, как в гуще мелькает яркий щит куратора. Сектанты были плохо подготовлены, но их численный перевес оказался огромен. Куратор против вооруженной толпы стоял один, если не считать горстки агентов ЩИТа. По мнению Солдата, они тоже были плохо подготовлены, поэтому он их в расчет не брал.

На мгновение в толпе атакующих появился просвет, и стало видно, что на животе куратора расцветает тонкий красный след. Солдат зашипел и кинулся на врага. Он быстро пробился к куратору — злость придавала ему сил. Солдат на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, глаза куратора расширились от удивления, но он не сбился с ритма и не сказал ни слова. Только коротко кивнул и повернулся к Солдату спиной.

Прикрывать куратора, а не пытаться его убить было странно. Но, к удивлению Солдата, приятно, если так можно было сказать о бое. Они несколько месяцев тренировались вместе, но теперь Солдату казалось, будто они всю жизнь работали в паре. Они двигались в едином ритме, прикрывая и страхуя друг друга, лишь изредка касаясь плечами, чтобы просто сказать без слов: «Все в порядке».

Солдат так увлекся, что не заметил, как сектанты закончились. Получилось неплохо. Куратор был жив и здоров. Красная полоса на животе была почти не видна, а значит, пострадал в основном костюм. Собой Солдат тоже был доволен: он впервые вступил в бой на стороне ЩИТа и, судя по тому, как смотрели на него другие агенты, все сделал правильно. К тому же Солдат ловко выкрутился из сложной ситуации и, кажется, никого не убил. Точнее, некоторые из тех, кто подвернулся ему под руку, вскорости умрут, но Солдат решил считать, что их убьет время.

Довольный собой, он взглянул на куратора и замер. У того горели глаза, а поза выражала угрозу. Может быть, еще не спал азарт боя, но Солдату показалось, что его поймали с поличным. Будто куратор раскусил его план, и теперь он в лучшем случае потеряет все свои скудные привилегии, а о худшем Солдат боялся даже думать. Как знать, может быть, куратор — не только должность. Может, ими становятся те, кто способен предугадать предательство. Может быть, куратор сможет прочитать, чего Солдат боится больше всего.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — спросил куратор.

— Увидел по телевизору. Решил, что помощь не повредит, — ответил Солдат. Это не было ложью, просто не всей правдой, но он опустил голову, уставившись на собственные ботинки, и надеялся, что так ему удастся скрыть свои мысли.

— Ты пришел из-за меня?

Солдат кивнул, и наваждение исчезло. Куратор закинул щит за спину, улыбнулся и в мгновение превратился из Капитана Америки в Стива Роджерса, каким Солдат привык видеть его каждый день.

* * *

 

Ночью Солдат никак не мог заснуть. Вообще-то, с ним это случалось часто. Обычно это не слишком его волновало — ведь он только учился жить мирной жизнью, поэтому не все давалось ему легко. Сон, например, не давался. По вечерам куратор клал ему на ладонь белую таблетку, и, поворочавшись немного, Солдат проваливался в медикаментозную дрему. Он мог бы брать по одной и сам, но, видимо, это был очередной случай, когда начальство считало, что Солдату нельзя доверять.

Его клонило в сон, пока он сидел или бродил по квартире, но стоило опустить голову на подушку, и он вскакивал как ужаленный. Ему не давали полномочий даже принимать самому чертовы таблетки! Он кружил по комнате в мутном порыве к действию. Вот только в этом и была проблема. Он точно знал, чего хочет, но не имел ни малейшего представления, как это осуществить.

Куратор был силен, а его реакция — молниеносной. Что бы Солдат ни думал раньше, сегодняшнее сражение в полной мере освежило в памяти, как же тот хорош, когда не сдерживается и не щадит врага. Конечно, он мог бы раздобыть винтовку и застрелить куратора исподтишка, но как потом доказать, что именно он сделал это и поэтому должен стать своим же куратором. Не появится ли человек, который присвоит себе его победу? Это было очень возможно. Пусть Солдат и был лишь оружием, но очень ценным. И он прекрасно это понимал.

Но ведь как-то Солдат переходил из одних рук в другие. Хотя прежние его кураторы были опытными, искушенными людьми. А он сам и жил-то всего несколько месяцев. Или он был слишком глупым. Должны быть какие-то критерии, почему кто-то становится куратором, а кто-то оружием, не могло же это случиться с Солдатом просто так? И, может, будет лучше, если он откажется от своей безумной мечты и снова станет покорным и бессловесным оружием. В Гидре было хреново, но, по крайней мере, у него не разрывалась голова от слишком сложных для него мыслей, и уж точно он никогда не стоял, упершись лбом в косяк двери в комнату куратора.

Ему должно было стать стыдно, когда куратор, сонно потирая глаза, вышел к нему. Еще одно подтверждение, что кураторы видят дальше, знают больше, чем другие. Солдату было уже все равно.

— Что случилось? — спросил куратор. Он коснулся плеча Солдата, но у того не осталось сил даже на злость. — Не можешь заснуть?

Солдат едва уловимо помотал головой.

— Это все сегодняшнее сражение, — вздохнул куратор. — Мне так жаль, что из-за меня тебе снова пришлось пройти через все это.

Солдат не пошевелился.

— Все будет хорошо, — неестественно ласково продолжал куратор. Он приобнял Солдата за плечи и сжал их, притягивая его ближе к себе.

— Я допустил ошибку? Мне не нужно было приходить? — спросил Солдат.

— Я должен сказать, что не нужно, лучше не привлекать лишнего внимания к этой части тебя. Но, эй! Кто я такой, чтобы судить? Я сам поступил бы точно так же. — Куратор улыбнулся и обнял Солдата по-настоящему.

Солдат не стал сопротивляться. Хотя когда он сопротивлялся? Он так устал, ему было одиноко и нужна была поддержка. Что поделать, если ее мог дать только человек, которого он должен убить. Солдат позволил себе сомкнуть руки у куратора за спиной и уронить голову ему на плечо. На кураторе не было футболки, и, должно быть, из-за этого, а может быть, и со сна, он казался мягким и очень теплым.

— У меня ничего не получается, — пожаловался Солдат. — Я знаю, что должен делать, только никак не могу. Наверное, не стоит даже пытаться?

— Ну вот, что за ерунду придумал, — проговорил куратор. — Все ты прекрасно можешь.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — изумленно выдохнул Солдат.

— Конечно! Как же иначе, — улыбнулся куратор. — А может, попробуешь поспать сегодня со мной? В смысле, у меня. Как в детстве. Не стоит быть одному, раз у тебя «час волка».

Солдат согласился. Куратор не говорил ничего особенного, но его слова внушали уверенность, а объятия успокаивали. Солдату не помешает еще немного спокойствия и уверенности, чтобы его убить.

* * *

 

Ночь с куратором и правда помогла. И не только потому, что Солдат успокоился и хорошо выспался. В утренней дреме он понял, как ему нужно действовать. Он должен убить куратора во сне.

Простой план тем не менее требовал серьезной подготовки. Как бы ни был ловок и тих Солдат, куратор мог и сквозь сон услышать его или почувствовать этим своим кураторским чутьем неладное и дать отпор.

Так что Солдат готовился. Он две недели экономил свое снотворное, только притворяясь, что пьет его. Сама по себе доза не могла убить куратора. Хотя лекарство и было сильным, Солдат был уверен, что куратор оправится, даже если скормить ему всю банку. Но на пару часов он заснет так крепко, что Солдат сможет сделать с ним все, что захочет. Этого Солдату будет достаточно.

Он заранее растер таблетки в мелкий порошок и спрятал пакетик в карман. Не самое скрытное место, но у куратора не было привычки обыскивать его вещи. Во всяком случае, пока они были на нем.

Солдат гордился собой, потому что сумел весь вечер вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Конечно, ему приходилось следить за своим состоянием. И когда его начинало потряхивать от волнения, он вспоминал слова куратора о том, что может все, и мгновенно успокаивался.

— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — спросил Солдат, когда фильм, который они смотрели, перевалил за середину.

Это был рискованный момент, ведь раньше Солдат ничего такого куратору не предлагал.

— Было бы здорово, — просиял тот и, кажется, ничего не заподозрил.

Солдат загородил кухонную стойку собой, ловко извлек пакет с порошком, высыпал в чашку кофе и добавил целых пять ложек сахара. Куратор дома не пил кофе по вечерам и никогда не добавлял туда сахар, но лекарство было очень горьким, и Солдат надеялся, что на этот раз куратор будет не против разнообразия.

— Очень вкусно, — выдавил тот сквозь улыбку, вливая в себя остатки пойла под пристальным взглядом Солдата. — Спасибо тебе.

Они посидели еще немного. Сначала Солдат подумал, что не сработало. Но когда заметил, как куратор трет переносицу, как его голова клонится набок, а веки двигаются все медленней, то отругал себя за нетерпеливость. Куратор медленно, но верно засыпал, и Солдат праздновал маленькую победу, когда тот тяжело поднялся на ноги и пробормотал:

— Извини, кажется я на сегодня все. — Он снова потер переносицу и прикрыл глаза, как будто собирался заснуть прямо тут, стоя посреди гостиной.

— Ничего, — ответил ему Солдат, — давай я отведу тебя в постель.

— Да ладно, справлюсь.

— Нет, не просыпайся, — мягко пропел ему на ухо Солдат. Он положил ладонь куратору на глаза, не давая их открыть. — Все хорошо, я отведу тебя спать, прямо как ты меня в прошлый раз, помнишь?

Куратор улыбнулся, позволил обхватить себя за плечи и последовал за Солдатом. Тот повел его в свою комнату. Он слышал, что ни один куратор не умер в своей постели, и хотя догадывался, что это скорее красивый оборот, но все же не стал нарушать традицию. Куратор ничего не заметил или ему было все равно, где спать. Солдат уложил его на свою кровать и подождал немного, давая лекарству время хорошенько подействовать.

— Стив? — позвал он.

Куратор не отозвался. Солдат потряс его за плечо, но и это его не разбудило. Когда он отвесил ему пощечину, а тот снова не подал признаков пробуждения, Солдат решил, что пора.

Он ненадолго оставил куратора, чтобы закончить приготовления. Из-под кровати он достал полиэтиленовую пленку и завернул в нее те вещи, которые собирался забрать с собой, когда переедет на Манхэттен. Сначала Солдат хотел сделать это заранее, но счел, что если что-то пойдет не так, выглядеть будет подозрительно. Конечно, он будет действовать аккуратно, и крови не должно быть много, но всякое бывает. К тому же вещи могут испачкаться, когда сюда придут другие агенты засвидетельствовать смерть. Вряд ли они будут думать о том, как бы не разнести кровь по дому. Солдат вздохнул, глядя на куратора. Он постелил самые нелюбимые простыни, но, скорее всего, кровать уже не спасти.

Когда все было готово, Солдат забрался на постель, сел рядом с куратором и срезал с него футболку. Не то чтобы ему нужен был лучший доступ к телу, он знал, как бить наверняка. Но обычно все его убийства происходили иначе, он был сильно ограничен во времени и ресурсах, а теперь намеревался сделать все обстоятельно.

Он рассматривал куратора, и даже во сне тот казался невероятно сильным и крепким, как скала. Даже не верилось, что это возможно — взять нож, разрезать его кожу, пробить ребра и пронзить сердце. Солдату пришлось напомнить себе, что куратор только человек. Он коснулся пальцами места, куда собирался нанести удар, и замер. Куратор часто трогал его самого, но Солдат почти не касался в ответ. Это было интересно.

Солдат провел крест накрест линии на его груди, очертил контур мышц. А затем наклонился и лизнул розовый приоткрытый рот. Позволил бы ему куратор такое, будь он в сознании? Солдату очень хотелось узнать. Поэтому он снова коснулся его губ, уже в настоящем поцелуе, скользнул ладонью ниже, по жесткому едва уловимо поднимающемуся и опускающемуся животу, туда, где тепло и мягко. Но едва коснулся линии волос, как отшатнулся, разочарованный. Он столько времени переживал из-за прикосновений, а теперь, когда мог бы отплатить тем же, идея оказалась глупой. Куратор даже не узнает, а тогда в чем смысл?

Время уходило, и откладывать главное было уже нельзя. Солдат уверенно взялся за рукоять ножа, для верности обеими руками, приставил клинок к груди куратора и глубоко вздохнул. Он долго готовился, планировал, как убьет его, но самое сложное оставил напоследок. Вся проблема в том, что если Солдат убьет куратора — тот умрет.

Солдат не хотел его смерти. Он не хотел вообще ничьей смерти. Жить было приятно, хоть и непросто, и было несправедливо, что кто-то лишался всех радостей. Особенно куратор. Солдат вонзит нож в его сердце, и куратор больше никогда не выйдет утром из комнаты, растрепанный и со следами подушки на щеке. Не будет, обложившись всеми гаджетами на свете, ворчать, что раньше было лучше, и заливисто смеяться, когда Солдат, чтобы его развеселить, стащит его со скалодрома. Он не поедет с Солдатом в Калифорнию, и под палящим солнцем на его щеках не расцветут веснушки. Не назовет его этим странным именем — Баки, — которое бьет, как током, только не больно, а хорошо. Солдат никогда не скажет ему, что… И куратор никогда не ответит, что тоже…

Руки безвольно опустились на колени, и нож выпал на постель из вмиг ослабевших пальцев.

— Можешь не притворяться, — прошептал Солдат. — Я передумал тебя убивать.

Ресницы куратора задрожали, и он открыл полные боли глаза.

— За что, Баки? — хрипло спросил он.

Солдату нечего было ответить. Ему не за что было убивать куратора, он только хотел свободы. Но без него свободная жизнь оказалась подделкой. И даже себе он не мог объяснить, как так получилось.

Поэтому Солдат только помотал головой и спросил:

— Можно?

И куратор распахнул ему свои объятия.

Солдат прижался щекой к его груди, туда, куда только что прижимал нож. Он чувствовал, какой горячей была его кожа, как часто куратор дышал, как громко стучало его сердце, сильное, любящее, живое. И когда, помедлив, куратор погладил его по скуле, Солдат потянулся за прикосновением.

— Почему ты передумал? — снова спросил куратор.

— Я видел, как ты дерешься. Однажды ты убьешь себя сам, — проворчал Солдат, перехватив его руку и крепче прижимая к своей щеке.

— Но ты будешь рядом? — тихо проговорил куратор.

— Я всегда буду рядом.


End file.
